Rebekah and Finn
'The strained relationship between Original siblings Rebekah and Finn. ' Early History Finn was the second-born child of Mikael and Esther, after their firstborn. Rebekah was the fifth born child, being the only daughter of the family and Finn's little sister. Their mother, with the help of their father, turned them into vampires to protect them from the local werewolves. Once vampires, Rebekah seemed to relish being a vampire though secretly, always wished she could have a normal life. Finn was much more vocal in his self-hatred of what they had become, his already moral personality only growing more pronounced with the heightening of their personalities as vampires. In the early 1100s, they were tricked by a group of vampire hunters known as The Brotherhood of the Five. Rebekah was seduced into falling love with one of the hunters, Alexander, while Finn and Rebekah's other brothers were invited to a party. The hunters had acquired daggers that were capable of neutralizing the Originals and they used them to great effect. Rebekah was daggered by Alexander while his fellow hunters ambushed the other Originals. Daggering them one by one, including Finn. Luckily Finn and Rebekah's half-brother, Klaus, who was part werewolf, wasn't effected by the daggers, killing the vampire hunters and undaggering his siblings; all except Finn. He left him daggered after he'd grown sick of his judgmental attitude. Rebekah would later show great disgust in what happened to Finn though at the time, she didn't do anything to save her brother. Season Three About 900 years later, in Bringing Out The Dead, the dagger was pulled out of Finn by his Elijah who also undaggered Rebekah. She had been daggered a number of times by Klaus over the centuries, while Finn had been rotting in the coffin Klaus kept him in. Both Finn and Rebekah angrily attacked their half-brother for his crimes against them, stabbing him with the daggers, knowing they wouldn't kill him but would still hurt. They planned on leaving Klaus behind with their brothers Elijah and Kol but were interrupted by the sudden return of their mother, whose body had been preserved by the spirits of nature since she was a powerful witch. She told them she wanted to be a real family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, though, Esther's plans were shown to be much more sinister. Finn, still hating being a vampire, joined his mother in her plan to link all of her children together so what would happen to one, would happen to all. After celebrating at a reunion ball with his other siblings, Finn and Esther secretly complete the spell, linking all of them together. Finn revealed that when the time came, he was prepared to sacrifice himself. In All My Children, Elijah brought up to Rebekah how something didn't seem right with their mother. She told him to ask Finn since Finn had been spending a lot of time with Esther but Elijah said how he didn't trust Finn since he'd always hated being a vampire. Rebekah denied these claims, telling her brother that it wasn't true that Finn hated what they were. That night, though, Finn and Esther attempted the spell but were thwarted, fleeing from Mystic Falls. In Break on Through, Rebekah saw Sage, Finn's lover from 900 years ago and the only person he ever turned into a vampire. Sage had heard that Finn was out of his coffin and was looking for him but Rebekah, who hadn't ever liked Sage, told her that Finn must have moved on, since he hadn't mentioned her since being undaggered. In The Murder of One, when Klaus found Finn in the middle of a city, needing his siblings' blood to undo the linking spell, Finn ran, not wanting anything to do with Klaus but was stopped in an alleyway by Rebekah. She told him to come quietly, having learned of his role in their mother's plot, but Finn refused, angry that she would side with Klaus over him, especially after she knew, like he did, what it was like being stored in coffins. She countered, telling her brother it was better than trying to make them extinct like he was doing. Klaus arrived, knocking Finn out and dragging him back to Mystic Falls. They showed him that Sage was still around and this gave Finn enough reason to want to stay alive, no longer trying to kill his siblings and giving over his blood willingly. Soon after, though, he was killed with a white oak stake by Matt Donovan. Rebekah was openly upset and sad about her older brother's death while Klaus brushed the death aside, calling Finn a lovesick fool and a traitor. Rebekah seemed the most upset out of her siblings. Season Four In The Five, when Klaus retold the story of the Originals' encounter with The Brotherhood of the Five, Rebekah brought up how at least she faired better than Finn, scolding her brother for how he had treated Finn and left him daggered for 900 years. Trivia *Out of the Mikaelson siblings, Rebekah seemed most visibly shaken by Finn's death. *Finn seemed more attached to his mother than to any of his siblings, including Rebekah. *They both hate being a vampires. *They both are the favorite child of their parents. Esther prefers Finn, and Mikael prefers Rebekah. Gallery Finn and rebekah.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship